Porn Star Dancing
by Aurelia Tepes
Summary: (The Song: Porn Star Dancing is by My Darkest Days) Inspired by Ghost-Chicky's commission of Stripper Cop Dan Phantom. The ship is Meddling Minutes. Oneshot. Stripper Dan, that's what this story has.


I wrote this from the commission that Ghost-Chicky did for Stripper Cop Dan.

Ship is Meddling Minutes

—

Up in ClockWork's tower as said time lord was busy with his job, a rouge phantom walked around aimlessly. True he was supposed to be in a thermos but Clock thought that it was fine of he just hung around as long as he didn't destroy anything.  
>"But then what is there to do?" He groaned and looked at the monitors, noting which world his temporal friend was in. He looked to a different timeline for a few seconds before he grinned widely, showing fangs. "Well…. I wont be gone long."<br>He took a step through the portal with a devious snicker, he'd definitely be back before ClockWork came back. -

With an exhausted sigh, the Temporal Spector came back to his tower and looked around for his companion. Perhaps he left? But to which world?  
>"Dan?" Clock tested by calling out, there was a crash and a loud curse before it went silent. Clock chuckled and headed towards the noise and stopped upon seeing the other floating in front of a mirror in….. Were those stripper clothes? "Dan, what are you wearing?"<br>"Come on Clock, don't tell me you don't know what I am." Dan smiled, sticking his tongue out almost childishly with a wink and a hand on his hip while the other was a 'peace' sign by his eye. What on earth had gotten into the rouge phantom?  
>"It seems to be a…. Police uniform." Clock said hesitantly and Dan rolled his red eyes in slight annoyance.<br>"Yeah. Sit." He gestured as he still floated, the shorts on his reaching mid-thigh Clock had noticed. The shoes on the flame haired ghost fit quite nicely, who knew heels were perfect for Dan? Clock obeyed the other to see what his companion had planned. Just after sitting, Dan reached into his open top and brought a remote out. "Yer under arrest."  
>"Oh? What for, Dan?" Clock asked, raising an eyebrow.<br>"It's Officer Phantom to you." Dan grinned, "And for neglecting a very important being."  
>"Oh, did an observer come by?" Clock teased, watching Dan's eyes lighting up a brighter red.<br>"Rule one, no touching. Rule two, keep yer trap shut." Dan said, as a pole appeared behind him.  
>"How di-"<br>"Breaking rules will only make yer punishment longer." Dan shrugged and pressed the button on the remote and the song: 'Porn Star Dancing' By My Darkest Days began to play. Dan smirked and began to sway his hips lightly. He brought his hands above his head and leaned back with a roll of his hips. He tilted his head to the side and used his upper arm strength to pull his lower half over his head and then lowered himself into the fireman. Jesus where did Dan learn this?  
>"Da-"<br>"Shut up." Came a grunt as he took off his shirt slowly, exposing light green skin and a happy trail. Clock blinked in a bit of shock. "Like what you see?"  
>"I thought I wasn't supposed to talk."<br>"You aren't." Dan smirked and got closer to the time lord. "And no touching."  
>In curiosity, ClockWork manifested his legs which he hadn't seen in centuries. Dan slid a mid thigh high black boot clad leg on one side of the time lord. The other exactly dressed leg was place on the other side of Clock.<br>"Ready, Clock?" Dan smirked, containing his laughter.  
>"I don—" Clock's eyes widened as Dan rolled his hips into Clock. Instinctively, Clock placed hands at Dan's hips. "Ah, ah. No touching."<br>Dan moved Clock's hands from his hips then placed black gloved hands at the elder's shoulders. He rolled his hips a few times and went to stand. Dan undid his belt and shimmied out of his shorts, keeping the boots on. What he wore underneath the black shorts was a navy blue thong.

"I-" Clock began, a light blush on his face.

"What did I say? Yer being very naughty." He winked again and completed another fireman, hooking his right leg on the pole and grinded again. "I was going ta reward ya but wit yer behavior I might reconsider."

Clock kept silent, his natural curiosity getting the better of him. Reward? What kind? He hoped that reward was bending the rouge ghost over—- Clock stopped thinking and crossed his legs. Dan decided to get close and touch his marking across his left eye, Clock closed that eye when he was licked with a forked tongue. Clock's light blush brightened as Dan sat back down on Clock's lap after uncrossing the time lord's legs. Dan rolled his hips into Clock's once more and grinned when Clock groaned.

"Happy, Clock?" Dan mused, earning a glare from the other. "If you be good, I'll let you touch."

Clock's eyes widened at that statement, just what did Dan mean? At Clock's reaction, Dan chuckled and used his gloved hands to get a grip on the other. He grinded again to the beat of the song. After a few seconds while the song faded out, Dan moved ClockWork's hands to his hips. He grinned, flashing fangs at Clock. The time lord experimentally rubbed Dan's hips.

"Well, that was quite interesting…" Clock mused and leaned up and nipped Dan's lips, the latter ran black gloved hands removed Clock's hood and ran a hand through short, white hair. "You really thing I neglect you…?"

"… Sometimes," Dan looked to the side, pouting a bit. His red eyes bright and his face just as bright.

"Well, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you felt that way. You're very creative." ClockWork praised and nipped his collar bone. Dan gasped lightly and moved back slightly.

"No. Yer still in trouble for neglecting me." Dan shrugged then, smug smile on his face.

"Oh really?" Clcok grabbed Dan's rear with a smirk, Dan sighed angrily as he was pulled closer. After a moment, Clock took off the police cap and put it on causing Dan to chuckle. The two kissed tenderly for a few minutes. "Where did you even get that outfit?"

"Okay, so while you were gone I went to wreck shit in a different timeline then I came across Vlad's mansion and….. Found the stripper cop outfit along with many others I've taken a liking to." Dan grinned.

"Did you take them?!" Clock said, trying not to laugh at the idea of Vlad Masters owning stripper clothes. At the nod of confirmation from Dan, Clock shook his head. "Jesus Christ."

Dan laughed then, cuddling ClockWork a bit before the time lord proceeded to jump Dan.

—-

"Where are they?" Alternate dimension Vlad Masters muttered, tearing apart his mansion looking for three outfits he was missing: Cop, Fireman and Doctor. "Darn, I guess I'll have to go in something else tonight…"


End file.
